Dark Places
Dark Places is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Danny: (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places J-Dog: People say that I'm pissed off cause I like to shit talk But people are fake, so just wait till their jaws lock Tick-a-ti-tick-tock, the click of the wrist watch Time is running out, on my way to the tip-top So fuck it, I can't stop, been waiting for too long Started my own plot, it's starting with this song Damned if I'm dead wrong, who wants to fight a lion? Motherfuckers who hate, just wait for me to die trying Like I'm gonna stop now? Like I'm gonna cop out? Show these motherfuckers I ain't willing to drop out So maybe I'm pissed off because I've been ripped off This industry's a bitch and she'll rip your dick off Famous and broke and into a joke But I've come way too far, I'm not giving up hope I'll keep breaking my back and I ain't gonna choke Show these faggots on top that I keep climbing the rope Danny: I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places Johnny 3 Tears: When you come from nothing, you wanna die for something So I started to run and just kept on gunning Dark heart, dark thoughts in a blacked out room Macked out, Cadillac, click-clack, ka-boom Sung you a song, the words went right through And I can't haunt a house if it haunts me too So let's draw the line, and it's me and it's you I do it all the time and Johnny 3 don't lose Can you write some checks that you can't cash? So I'm a little bitter, baby, keep on coming back Yeah, there's just some things that I can't stand A little trigger-happy, so come on, let's dance Man, fuck your virtue, your lie, and your meaning With the writing on the wall but you just can't read it Comes back around, man, you better believe it If you got a dark heart, I'm gonna motherfucking bleed it Danny: I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places Charlie Scene: Who's that walking up your block, pissed off with two glocks? With a 40 in his fist and a fifth of moon rocks Got his sleeves cut off with marijuana tube socks Smoking pot in the drop-top, bumping Kid Rock I'mma smoke another spliff and chase it down with six shots That guy's cockier than shit like a guy with six cocks And I can't stop saying dick, dick, dick and then cock Hick-a-dickery-dick-a-dick-a-dickery-dock So talk shit and get socked or kick rocks and get lost Or get dropped and get tossed, this hip-hop shit gets hot This is not a pit stop and I'm not gonna stop Until I'm on the top like your mom on a cock So when you see me in your hood, yeah, you better think twice Let me give you all a muy poquito piece of advice If you push me any further, it's the end of your life And I'll kill you like the sixteen bars I killed on this mic Danny: I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places I've come way too far for this I've put in too much work I've dealt with too much hurt I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this (Dark places, dark places) I've worked way too hard for this (Dark places, dark places) I've come way too far for this (Dark places, dark places) I've worked way too hard for this But we live in dark places, dark places Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *Charlie Scene's claim of "killing sixteen bars" is true. He raps exactly sixteen bars during his verse. Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:Danny Category:J-Dog Category:Explicit Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics